Borderline a Futuristic SeBlaine Story
by TheOtherErik
Summary: The North and the South are in turmoil, and a giant wall separates the two. But what happens when a wanted refugee from the south meets the Northern Prince who plans to re-unite the country?
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson sat on his bed, watching the shadows from the flames in the fireplace dance across the walls. This was the fourth time this week that the power in the city had failed, and Blaine could hear his father yelling at the companies in his office down the hall.

"I told you bastards, I don't want the power to fail again!" His father screamed. "I'm warning you, if it happens again, I'm sending the Shadow down there… And you don't want that happening." There was a slam, and then it was silent.

Blaine groaned, falling back into the softness of his bed. His father never failed to be angry; Hating everything and everyone, except himself. And possibly, his own son.

He kicked off his shoes, letting them hit the ground with a thud. Blaine began to think about how there was a time, long ago, when men and women had to fight to love someone of their same gender. Now, it was something you saw all the time. Why, just earlier that evening, his parents had thrown an extravagant party to encourage Blaine to find a husband.

Of course, it didn't work. It was merely another son of a bitch, attempting to get sleep with the son of the most powerful man in the North. Blaine wouldn't have any of it. But he did feel sorry for him. He didn't mean to kick him in the face…

Suddenly, there came a loud commotion from the hall, and then Blaine's bedroom door burst open, practically falling off the hinges. "Blaine!"

It was his father, Richard. "I thought I should tell you-" He stumbled, clearly having had to much alcohol at the party. "The Guard moves in four days to the South. Bah! The pitiful scum of the South will soon be ours. We'll find you a nice slave… Maybe one you can-"

"No, dad."

"No?" Richard asked, his face screwing into one of confusion. "Okay then… but you're the one who-"

"Dad, you're drunk. Please, just go." Richard huffed, leaning against the door. "I know you don't like me destroying the South, but they deserve it. After what they did to your-"

"Dad."

"S-sorry. Good night, son." Richard shut the door, heading back to his office. Blaine, who was still sitting on the bed, eyed the door cautiously. He closed his eyes, going over what he'd read in history books for years.

_The United States was a country of equality, growing from it's economic downfall. People believed that things were finally getting better. But they were wrong. So, very wrong._

_Things started when in there was a battle in Martinsburg, West Virginia for some oil. Things started to spread, and soon entire states were in battle for simple items. People began to take sides; the most seen being Rich Vs. Poor. So in a rush decision, the Government came to a decision._

_Anyone making over $60,000 a year would be relocated to the Northern States. The others; stuck in the South. And to make sure the ranks don't mix, the government began a wall right through the center of the country. It took sixty years, but it was completed._

_All was well for a while. Until the U.S government fell. It seemed the United States would no longer be that, but instead be a land of two separate forces. Once again, all was quiet._

_And then the South invaded the North. They tried to rob the Northerners of their supplies, but they beat out the South._

Blaine knew what he had to do. He had to alert the Cause of his father's plans, and stop him from destroying the South.

He jumped off the bed, running to his balcony. It was only a twenty foot jump, and Blaine had been practicing. He climbed onto the railing, and looked behind him one last time. Then, he jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

The dark woods were silent as he crept through them, brambles clawing at his arms like monsters reaching from the depths of Hell. But he ignored them, continuing on; tree to tree, crouching behind them into the shadows. He could hear the guards patrolling, smell the cigarette smoke; the putrid scent of whiskey.

Sebastian could hear two of them arguing nearby, getting closer.

"I told you; Anderson's gonna launch an attack."

"No, I don't think he'll do it"

"Are you stupid?"

"No, I just know that Anderson likes to bluff."

The voices began to fade, and Sebastian's heart returned to it's normal rate. He frowned, looking towards the direction the guards came from. Glancing back to make sure they weren't watching, he dashed up the small path towards the Post.

_Anderson plans on launching an attack? On who? And why..._

As the small path widened and faint light was visible through the trees, Sebastian crouched behind a bush, his hair matted to his head. Every few moments, someone walked in front of the light, casting dark shadows across his face. All he could do was wait for the guards to change shifts, and he could easily move in.

But as Sebastian watched what was in front of him, a dark figure moved from behind. A hand thrust forth, placing itself harshly over the boy's mouth. The figure leaned forward, whispering into Sebastian's ear.

"Don't move; don't make a sound. Stay silent and I won't slit your throat open. Resist my efforts, and death is inevitable."

He nodded.

"Good." The man replied. The hand was removed, and Sebastian spun around to face his attacker. He gasped.

His eyes. They were the color of an icy lake, alive with the twinkling of the stars. And he had a prominent jaw line, yet it still looked soft. In truth, he looked like a man of the North; but the Guardsmen jacket told Sebastian differently.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, his voice a hushed whisper, a twinge of fear noticeable.

The man smirked in reply, putting a hand out.

"Perhaps I'm your saving grace; an angel sent to save you. Or I could very well be the Son of Lies and deceit, plotting to take your soul for my own." He shrugged. "Either way, you're gonna have to trust me. I'm your only hope." As if to clarify his point, the unknown man nodded towards the clearing past the trees, where a group of guards had begun their shift change.

Fear in his heart, Sebastian grabbed the other's hand, a shaky trust the base of their new bond.

As he was led from the trees, Sebastian asked for the stranger's name. He remained silent.

"I'm a fugitive being led to an unknown location by a Guard. Can't you just tell me your fucking name?"

The man stopped short, turning ever so slowly to face Sebastian.

"It's Leon."

And that's all he said. For ten minutes, the two walked through the dark of the forest; the moon's light disappearing from above. At last Leon stopped once more, at the trunk of a large Oak. As Sebastian peered around Leon, he found himself gazing into a deep, black hole between the roots.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because, you idiot, I'm saving you. But in order to do that, we have to make a little stop first."

Still holding onto Sebastian's hand, Leon jumped into the pit.


End file.
